


Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone's patience has a boiling point, and Daniel's has reached his.This naive, bumbling idiot wasn't going to get in this way, no matter what.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I saw NOTHING similar to this, and to quench my own thirst, I wrote this. Enjoy!

Daniel was furious. This naive moron was testing him, challenging him. The ginger who shared his features, who was stupid enough to not believe the little pest who actually caught onto his plans, was challenging him.

Daniel was patient, he was sure of that.

But everyone’s patience had a boiling point, and he had reached his.

Daniel couldn’t hear what that bumbling idiot was saying as he stalked towards him, pounding heartbeat drowning out the noise. He saw those wide, innocent eyes flash with fear before Daniel pulls back his arm and his fist collides with Daniel’s face.

And down David goes, tears welling upwards. His hand touches his nose gingerly and it comes away bloody. He lets out a soft noise and looks up at Daniel, who is glaring down at him.

Daniel takes a step forwards before kicking David in the head. The ginger lets out a cry, slipping in the mud. Daniel continues his assault on the counselor, who simply covers his head with his hands and cries.

“You coward. You won’t even fight back.” Daniel spits out, grabbing David by his hair and yanking him to his feet. David tries to weakly pull away, sobbing.

Daniel scowls and uses his free hand to grab David’s throat, releasing his hair and slamming him against one of the cabins.

“If you aren’t willing to reach ascension with the rest of us, then you will not be interfering with my plans.” Daniel growls, slamming David’s head against the wall. David pitifully claws at Daniel’s hands, wheezing. The blonde watches, grinning, as the ginger’s eyelids drooped, before closing and his body going limp. Daniel drops it unceremoniously before turning back to the group of children, grinning.

“Who would like to reach ascension!” The crowd of brainwashed followers cheer, lifting their cups into the sky.

“And now we-”

Daniel’s final sermon to the children is cut short by the engine of a car and a door slamming shut.

“David! Fire that fucking weirdo!” The female counselor(Daniel believes her name was Gwen) shouts, smiling. Her smile falls when she sees Daniel, and he sees the same fear David had flash across her face.

“Welcome! We were just going to reach ascension together! Would you care to join us?” Daniel grins and holds out one of the cups of poisoned Kool-Aid, watching Gwen open the car door and pull out a phone.

“What did you do to the kids? What did you do with David?” She asks, typing something into the phone without breaking eye contact with Daniel. His neck cracks, smile faltering for a moment.

“Pesky.” He mutters, striding towards Gwen. She dives into the car and locks the doors, watching Daniel through narrowed eyes. He launches himself forwards, pounding on the window as Gwen brings the phone up to her ear and starts talking. Daniel scowls and turns back towards the kids, grabbing one of the cups and lifting it up, only to be once again interrupted.

This time it was, however, the sound of Gwen hitting the car horn. The noise makes all of the children jump, the Kool-Aid spilling out of their cups and breaking the trance.

Daniel swears before dropping his own cup and taking off. He runs towards the trees, and then he is gone.

Gwen sighs and put down the phone. She steps out of the car and walks towards the group of campers, who were confused and groggy.

“Max, where’s David?” She asks, turning towards the camper closest to her. He shrugs, rubbing his temples.

“Hell if I know. Crazy Cultist probably fucking killed him.” Max says, glaring up at her.

“Shit.” Gwen mutters, grabbing Max by the back of his hoodie. He protests loudly, calling out for Nikki and Neil, but Gwen doesn’t budge. “Okay, Max. We’re going to have to find David, and make sure he isn’t dead because I can’t handle all of you little bastards on my own.”

After a few minutes of organizing the children into two groups, Gwen takes her small group towards the main area while the Quartermaster’s group heads towards the woods. Gwen can feel her pulse increase and her anxiety soar through the roof.

And what seems like hours of searching, Max calls out for Gwen.

“Found Camp Man!” He shouts, sounding disappointed. Gwen sighs in relief, jogging over to where Max is, only to have the anxiety she thought reached its peak go higher.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I forgot about Jen, but I have no clue how to add her in. Also, my apologies for this being short! Next chapter will be longer, I promise!


End file.
